Wait a Moment!
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KYUMIN FF/OneShoot/YAOI] Cho Kyuhyun, seorang murid SMU jenius yang menghebohkan Korea. Karena kesal selalu dianggap anak kecil, ia membuat mesin waktu agar bisa pergi ke masa dua tahun yang lalu, untuk menyamakan umurnya dengan sang kekasih. Namun, diam-diam, Sungmin menggunakan mesin itu… dan lenyap dari hadapannya. Mind to RnR? :)


**Wait a Moment**

CAST : Cho Kyu Hyun as Kyuhyun

Lee Sung Min as Sungmin

And others

DISCLAIMER : All cast are belong to God, Themselves, Their Fans and Their Parents

I just borrow their name

RATED : T (Teenager)

GENRE : Romance, School Life, Friendship

WARNING : ~EYD failure, bad plot, crack summary, OOC, allure rush, typos, etc.

~This is BoysXBoys fiction a.k.a Shounen Ai

(So, if You Don't Like, just Don't Read)

SUMMARY :

Cho Kyuhyun…

Seorang murid SMU jenius yang menghebohkan Korea.

Karena kesal selalu dianggap anak kecil, ia membuat mesin waktu agar bisa pergi ke masa dua tahun yang lalu, untuk menyamakan umurnya dengan sang kekasih.

Namun, diam-diam, Sungmin menggunakan mesin itu…

…dan lenyap dari hadapannya.

**Whuuuuu~**

'Hana…_'_

Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati.

'Dul…_'_

…mungkin agak gugup juga.

'Set!_'_

Tapi.. _it's the show time~!_

"LOMPAT~"

**Hyuuuuuuuu—ng~**

**BETT!**

"WOOOOOOW"

Lapangan itu ricuh. Sorakan kekaguman tak hentinya meluncur dari semua orang yang menyempatkan diri mereka hadir disana. Aneh, bagai terhipnotis seolah arah pandang yang mereka tuju hanya untuk _namja _itu.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Dan kemudian, berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya.

Ia berputar-putar, mendapati dirinya tengah melayang di udara tanpa ada hambatan.

"…WAAAAAA.." Masih tak berhenti berteriak. Kaki panjangnya menggapai angin. Dengan alat berbentuk kotak yang masih dirangkul di belakang punggungnya bak tas ransel, _namja _tadi berputar meliuk, membelok, dan kemudian—

"Hilang?"

"Kemana?"

"Dia kemana?"

Para penonton mulai ricuh. Mereka kebingungan mencari si _namja_.

…begitu juga dengan Kepala Sekolah-nya.

"Hei, kemana dia?" tanya Kepala Sekolah itu. Dengan gayanya yang lebay, khas orangtua kolot. Panik, tentu saja..

.

**Tuk, Tuk..**

Sang Kepala Sekolah berbalik saat dirasanya ada yang mengetuk punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba, dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyumnya yang _evil_, _namja _yang dimaksud itu menyengir lebar didepan orang-orang. "_Annyeong_~" sapanya. Mengejutkan!

…sampai-sampai, Kepala Sekolah yang sedang kebingungan itu pingsan dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Waaaaaw~"

"_Chukkaehanda!_"

Reporter TV yang meliput kejadian langka barusan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerbu ke hadapan _namja _itu. Memberondongnya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang menurut si _namja _amatlah sangat tidak penting. _Hello_~ berlebihan, malah!

"…sukses."

_Namja _itu memutar bolamatanya imajinatif. Ia jengah. Ingin rasanya ia meninju samping rahang dari reporter TV—yang berisiknya bahkan melebihi _ahjumma_ penggosip—yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

Mata yang tertutup kacamata berbingkai hitam itu tengah mencari satu sosok.

Dan ketika objek yang dimaksudnya sudah ketemu…

"Sungmin-_hyung!_"

…dengan kerasnya ia menyeru. Suaranya riang, ia melambaikan tangannya seperti anak kecil. Tanpa mengindahkan reporter TV yang kini bahkan ia tak tahu sedang mengoceh apa?

'Sungmin-_hyung_' hanya membalas dengan membentuk tanda _peace _di tangannya, sambil tersenyum dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Imut—satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan semuanya.

"…disaksikan oleh semua murid sekolah. Akhirnya, berenang di udara berhasil dilakukan!"

"Ya, ya, ya.." jawabnya tak berselera.

Reporter itu menepuk bahunya yang tegap. "Benar-benar _Peter Pan _manusia!"

Ia menatap malas.

"Kau benar-benar jenius!"

'Heh! _Baru tahu aku jenius?'_

Berbalik menghadap punggung _namja _itu, tangan reporter tadi menyentuh 'kotak ajaib'nya dengan amat hati-hati. "…lagipula, mesin ini.. hanya menggunakan dua baterai."

"_Hoooo~_" koor kompak para penonton yang juga masih ada disana.

"_Oh_ ya, Kyuhyun Cho, kau.. masih 16 tahun 'kan?"

_Namja _jenius itu gugup. Peluh menghampiri pelipis yang tertutup surai _brunette_ miliknya.

"Usia… USIA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" teriaknya keras lewat _microphone _yang lebih dulu ia rampas dari reporter—bawel, menurutnya—TV itu.

"Rupanya Cho muda nan jenius ini malu-malu.."

Sejurus kemudian, ia menghentakkan kaki dan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang disana terbengong karena bingung atas sikapnya.

…beberapa _sunbae-_nyamendecih melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie?"

_KyuMin_

**TING-TONG~!**

_**Bel pulang sekolah…**_

"WAKTUNYA PULANG SEKOLAH. SEMUA MURID SEGERA PULANG…"

**TING-TONG~!**

…

'_Masih muda tapi sudah hebat..'_

'_Padahal masih muda..'_

'_Muda,'_

'_Muda,'_

'_Muda,'_

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hatinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga jarinya menjadi pucat.

**SREGG~**

**KLEK!**

"Kyu…?"

'_Awas saja, aku tak akan membiarkannya!' _seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'_Muda, muda, muda…'_

Ia menggenggam botol percobaan kimia-nya hingga hampir pecah saking kuatnya. Pikirannya mengawang.

Muda.

Sumpah, demi level _Starcraft _paling sukar sekalipun, ia amat membenci kosakata satu itu. Menurutnya, kata itu tak harus ada di muka Bumi ini. Enyah lah intinya..

"Cih!"

.

"SEMUA MURID SEGERA PULANG!"

**Deg!**

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke samping dimana ada _hyung_ imutnya tengah memandangnya kesal sambil bibirnya membentuk _pout _dan tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"_Oh_, Sungmin-_hyung_.."

Melupakan cairan kimia yang tadi tengah diuji-cobakannya. Dan sekarang benda itu malah meledak membentuk uap udara berwarna kemerahan.

"HWAAAAA~" teriak Kyuhyun panik, persis seperti _yeoja_.

Sungmin menoyor kepala Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. "Dasar.." cibirnya.

…

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku '_hyung_'.."

Kyuhyun cuma menunduk. Pikirannya sedang terfokus pada hal lain.

"…kamu 'kan sudah dari SMP jadi.. pacarku.." cicit Sungmin dengan suara yang makin melemah. "Iya, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming.

"KYU!"

"_E-eh? N-nde_.." gagap Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

_Oh_, iya, aku belum memberitahukanmu, bukan?

_Nde_… baiklah…

Sungmin-_hyung _memang pacarku.

Aku berpacaran dengannya seperti yang sudah kalian dengar tadi. Ya, dari bangku SMP. Saat itu, aku _hoobae_-nya, dan ia adalah _senior_-ku di tingkat tiga. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan, ketika tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya, ia balik menatapku. Dan, yaaa.. berakhir sampai sekarang ini…

…kami berjarak umur dua tahun. Itu juga sebabnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung_'.

Aku tak pernah main-main.

Aku selalu menganggap hubunganku dengannya adalah sesuatu yang istimewa, makanya harus dijalani dengan serius. Jujur, tak pernah ada niatan untukku sedetikpun meninggalkannya.

Hanya saja, sampai menit ini pun aku masih kesal.

Aku sebal, kalau ada yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang perbedaan usiaku dengan Sungmin-_hyung_.

Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku memacari _sunbae_-ku sendiri?

Dimana letak salahnya?

Lagipula, Sungmin-_hyung _juga _enjoy _kok, pacaran denganku. Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu…?

Tidak ada, sih.. tapi, entah kenapa sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakan 'ocehan' mereka, justru aku makin terpancing untuk membalas. _Uh_, aku benci diriku yang terlalu terbawa emosi.

…

Sungmin-_hyung _memandangku dengan tatapan matanya yang sungguh _innocent_, membuatku salah tingkah. Aku bahkan terkadang suka lupa, kalau dia ini aslinya _namja_…

Ia mengerjapkan _foxy_ kelamnya pelan. Sungguh cantik!

Dan aku…? _Oh_, Tuhan. Entah karena pesonanya terlalu kuat menarikku atau apa, aku hanya bisa mematung sambil memasang wajah yang—kurasakan sepertinya—sangat konyol.

Tetap bertahan berpose begitu..

**DUENGGG!**

…sampai sebuah bola sepak menghantam sisi kacamataku.

Bola itu terus menggelinding di atas permukaan rumput lapangan sekolah. Meninggalkan aku duduk tersungkur, dengan darah yang sedikit merembes dari ujung bibir.

"_Oh_, _mianhae_.."

Aku hapal suara berat ini…

"Kupikir anak jenius bisa menghindarinya.. ternyata…" Tepat seperti yang kuduga, pasti mereka. Dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas. Yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. 'Nyanyian' yang selalu diperdengarkan untukku semenjak aku masuk sekolah ini.

Mereka mendatangiku. Segerombolan _sunbae _tingkat tiga, berbadan besar yang seragamnya dikeluarkan dan tidak dikancing rapih. Tampang-tampang _yakuza_.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Lagi-lagi kalian.."

"Lagi-lagi?" Sungmin-_hyung _bertanya dengan penuh kecemasan. Ia mengelap bagian wajahku—sudut bibir—yang terkena darah dengan sangat terampil menggunakan saputangannya.

"Kali ini mau apa?" tanyaku _to-the-point_.

Kangin-_sunbae_. Yang kuketahui merupakan ketua gerombolan tadi maju dan memandangku dengan pandangan iba. "Dulu 'kan aku pernah bilang, anak kecil kelas satu jangan dekat-dekat… sama 'primadona'kelas tiga!"

Sungmin-_hyung _menginterupsi kegiatannya sebentar. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian berdiri. Menyingsingkan lengan jasnya hingga sebatas siku. Membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dengan cara ditepuk-tepuk, dan…

**BUAG!**

…ia meninju Kangin-_sunbae!_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentaknya di hadapan gerombolan itu.

'_Pantas, belakangan ini dia sering pulang dalam keadaan luka…'_

"KURANG AJAR!"

**Srrrt~**

Aku menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin-_hyung_. Takut ia meninju orang lagi. Meski ia bingung, ia tetap diam tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jam duabelas malam ini.. tunggulah aku di atap sekolah…" bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"_Eh?_" Ia memasang wajah bingungnya, dan aku balas dengan tersenyum _innocent_.

**Kyuhyun's PoV end**

-KyuMin-

"_Hyung _pintar main bola, ya.." puji Kyuhyun untuk Kangin. Tangannya mengangsurkan bola sepak yang tadi telah sukses telak menghantam wajahnya.

Kangin terbengong.

'_Ini hari terakhir kalian bisa begini_.._' _pikirnya. _Namja _jenius itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai aneh.

"Hei, Kyu?" panggil Sungmin dengan dingin.

"_Hn?_"

Sungmin memasang ekspresi kesal. "NGOMONGNYA LEBIH KERAS SEDIKIT, DONG! NGGAK KEDENGARAN, NIH!" Membentak Kyuhyun persis di depan gendang telinganya.

_Poor _Kyuhyun~

-O_KyuMin_O-

**Atap Sekolah, 23:54 KST**

"Mau apa sih, jam-jam segini…?"

Sungmin bertanya lagi. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, karena Kyuhyun selalu menjawabnya hanya dengan deheman.

"…pangil-panggil aku segala?"

Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya datang ke atap sekolah, tepat tengah malam. Tapi, belum tengah malam juga sih, kurang empat menit, tepatnya. Tapi, sama saja..

"Kyunnie?"

Tetap tak habis pikir. _Namjachingu_-nya itu memang agak susah ditebak maunya. Kadang-kadang, ngambek tanpa alasan, suka bersikap _childish_,kadang-kadang juga dewasa-nya keluar. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati.. mengingat sifat 4D Kyuhyun.

Melangkah mendekat.. Sungmin—masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap—berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu, kelihatannya itu benda yang sama dengan yang tadi siang?

"Kamu mau ajak aku bermesraan, _ne?_"

"…"

"Kyu?"

"…"

Sungmin menghela napas dalam. "Dasar anak muda.." Lalu, dirangkulnya leher kekasihnya itu sangat erat.

"Aku.."

Kyuhyun melepas kasar gelayutan Sungmin darinya. "Aku sudah tak tahan!" serunya. "DI BAWAH UMUR! MASIH MUDA! DI BAWAH UMUR!" teriaknya kesal.

Sungmin terperanjat.

"…ANAK KECIL! DI BAWAH UMUR! DI BAWAH UMUR!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan penuh keseriusan. Mengarahkan _obsidian _hitam miliknya membidik mata kelinci kekasihnya. "Selama aku pacaran dengan _hyung_, semua orang akan terus menyebutku di bawah umur!"

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, Kyuhyun menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia meninju angin.

"…selama Bumi belum meledak…!" cerocosnya aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyengir dengan aura _evil_ yang kentara. Sungmin cengo'.

"Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil merampungkan sebuah mesin.. _hehehe_…" tawa Kyuhyun seram.

Sungmin, yang kini berhasil mengumpulkan 'kesadaran'nya langsung memasang ekspresi kekhawatiran. Aduh, kini ia berkesimpulan jika _namjachingu_—_uhuk_—tampannya ini sedang konslet otaknya karena keseringan berkutat dengan _lab_. _Ckck_…

"Kamu mau menghancurkan Bumi, Kyu?" tebak Sungmin ngawur.

Tak dapat dielak, Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Ya ampun…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam pergelangan Sungmin mesra. "Ini mesin yang bisa membuatku berumur sama dengan _hyung!_"

Sungmin langsung mengubah mukanya dengan ekspresi ter-_aegyo_ yang ia punya. "Seperti cerita mimpi…" ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Tadi siang, percobaanku sukses."

"Tadi siang?" Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Maksudmu, menghilang selagi jatuh itu?"

_Namja _Cho itu mengangguk. "_Geurae_. Ini bukan sekadar mesin untuk berenang di udara!" katanya penuh kebanggaan. Telunjuknya menekan sebuah tombol dari mesin buatannya. "Tapi, ini mesin yang juga bisa mengendalikan kecepatan jatuh dan tekanan angin..."

"…mesin waktu!" ujar Kyuhyun menutup penjelasannya. Udara malam membelai permukaan kulitnya yang putih tanpa cela. Membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona bagi siapapun yang kebetulan memandang.

Sungmin mengerjapkan _foxy_-nya.

"Sekarang aku akan menuju masa dua tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengenakan mesin waktu-nya seperti tadi siang, digendong di belakang punggungnya. Ia bersiap. "Agar usiaku sama dengan _hyung!_"

"_Hahaha_… mustahil!" ejek Sungmin secara tak langsung. Ia tertawa hambar.

Secepat kedipan mata Kyuhyun, secepat itu pula Sungmin segera memposisikan dirinya menghadang tubuh _namja _itu. Ia memelototi Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau lakukan itu, kau akan jadi dua orang!" bentaknya sangar.

"Tak ada dua orang yang sama di waktu yang sama.." tanggap Kyuhyun enteng.

Simpang empat mampir di dahi Sungmin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi 'kan belum jelas…" Ia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksud _hyung?_"

"Apa aku akan menyukai orang yang tiba-tiba muncul?!"

.

.

.

"Aku percaya… pada _hyung_…"

Tak dinyana, pipi Sungmin segera dijalari oleh warna merah yang samar berkat ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

**Whuuuss~**

**Whuusss~**

Kyuhyun menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, atap sekolah ini lumayan tinggi juga, ya… jadi merinding~

'_Kyu…'_

.

.

.

"A-aku mau buang air dulu, sebentar…"

Payah. Suasana yang harusnya mendebarkan dan menegangkan malah bobrok gara-gara Kyuhyun yang dengan konyolnya merusak _feel_. Dan Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa cengo' dengan segala ketidakmengertiannya.

Kyuhyun sulit ditebak, 'kan?

-KyuMin-

"Apa mesin ini juga bisa membawa kita ke masa depan?"

"_Eh?_"

.

.

.

"Itu kalau menekan tombol F di kanan."

"Ini, ya!" seru Sungmin. Disentuhnya permukaan tombol mesin waktu milik Kyuhyun itu. Tombol yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya—hanya tombol itu yang berwarna ungu.

Kyuhyun masih membelakangi Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya.. jangan disentuh!"

**Set!**

Sungmin menggendong kotak ajaib Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Berbahaya…" Kyuhyun memperingatkan Sungmin. Sungmin justru tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengancingi resleting celana seragamnya. _Yup_, 'acara'nya sudah selesai kok..

"_Jiman_.. kalau aku dan _hyung _berusia sama… pasti lucu, _ne?_"

'_Kyuhyun…'_

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik—

"Tunggu aku, ya…" bisik Sungmin. Setelahnya, layaknya terbang tertiup angin malam, ia lenyap dari pandangan.

—Sungmin sudah hilang.

-O_KyuMin_O-

_**Esoknya…**_

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai di koridor sekolahnya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu…

"Waaa! Waaa! Gawat!"

.

"_Hyu_-_hyung_ melakukan _time-trip!_"

…ia berteriak seperti orang gila!

.

'_Kalau perhitunganku salah…'_

.

'_Kalau unit itu tidak berfungsi…'_ pikiran Kyuhyun dipenuhi tentang Sungmin. Kalut!

Dalam titik pemikirannya yang ekstrim, "Jangan-jangan, dia kembali ke masa lalu yang terlalu jauh…" ia berkhayal aneh.

"Kyuhyun…!"

"UWAAAW!"

.

.

.

"_Huh… _Jung-_seonsaeng_…" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba. Ia kaget, tahu?!

Jung-_seonsaeng_ berjalan lagi, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak tidak sopan!"

_KyuMin_

_**Sepulang sekolah~**_

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

Tuhan.. bagaimana ini..?

Kau juga sudah tahu, bukan?

_Ne_. Sungmin-_hyung _hilang.

Untuk sementara kujelaskan saja situasinya pada orangtua Sungmin-_hyung_…

.

.

.

"Sungmin? Aneh…"

Lee-_ahjumma _alias—_ehem_—calon mertuaku malahmengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Ia meletakkan jarinya di dagu, memasang tampang berpikir. "Di rumah ini tidak ada anak bernama itu!"

Mu, mustahil!

-KyuMin-

_**Esoknya…**_

**Perpustakaan, jam istirahat~**

"Hei, kamu sudah dengar?"

_Yeoja _disampingku berbisik pada temannya. Aku memusatkan pendengaranku, nguping lah istilahnya.. sambil pura-pura membaca.

"Masa' sih kamu sudah lupa dengan Sungmin?" bisiknya makin lemah.

Temannya menoleh kurang acuh, seperti tak tertarik pada bahasan _yeoja _ini. "_Nuguya?_"

"Lee Sungmin dari kelas 3B katanya hilang!"

.

.

.

Tak salah lagi, karena pengaruh mesin itu keberadaan Sungmin-_hyung _menghilang…

Kalau waktu terus berjalan seperti ini, aku pun pasti akan melupakan _hyung_. Harus kulakukan sesuatu…

…sebelum ingatanku hilang.

.

_Oh _ya, _hyung _bilang dia mau ke masa depan.

Pokoknya, sekarang aku harus yakin dengan perhitunganku.

…berat badan Sungmin-_hyung _53 kg.

Berarti, dia melakukan _trip-out _menuju dua tahun ke depan tanggal 11 Desember 2012, jam 14:42 dan 13 detik…

Harus percaya…

Harus percaya…

Harus percaya…

…cuma itu yang aku bisa…

**Kyuhyun's PoV end**

-O_KyuMin_O-

Ini sudah lewat seminggu dari peristiwa menghilangnya Sungmin. Suasana sekolah masih terlihat seperti biasa.. sama sekali tak ada yang berubah…

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa ingin sampai _lab _pribadinya, sehingga membuat pundaknya mesti bertabrakan dengan pundak orang di depannya.

"_Oh_, _mianhae_," maafnya singkat.

Sebuah desisan aneh terluncur. Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat. Ternyata Kangin…

"Kukira siapa… ternyata si anak jenius!"

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah apapun, Kyuhyun mengabaikan Kangin. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat yang memang ingin disambanginya saat ini.

"KATANYA SUNGMIN HILANG, YA?"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar seruan bernada mengejek dari Kangin.

"Kasihan~!"

"…" Masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Wajar kalau dia ingin pergi!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Sebab dia malu pacaran dengan… anak kecil!"

"Cih!"

.

.

.

**DUAKKKK!**

"KURANG AJAR!"

Sebuah tinjuan dari Kyuhyun telak mengenai rahang Kangin. _A-aaawww~_

-O_KyuMin_O-

_**Dua tahun kemudian…**_

_Hyung!_

_Hyung!_

_Hyung!_

Hei,_ hyung!_

**Kriiiiii—nggg~ (Bel istirahat)**

"Kyuhyun-_hyung?_"

Seorang _namja _kecil yang imut mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun supaya bangun. "Makan siang bareng, yuk!" ajaknya riang.

"_Hoahhmm~_"

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Menghapus jejak _saliva _yang tercecer di lengan kemejanya. Kemudian, ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang mencong. Sial! Siapa anak ingusan yang dengan beraninya mengganggu tidurku—begitulah isi pikirannya saat ini.

Baru ingin memarahi si bocah-pengganggu-ketenangan itu, mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang menganga keburu dijejali dengan potongan sosis goreng oleh anak itu.

"_Uhuk!_" Alhasil, Kyuhyun tersedak dengan elitnya.

Anak itu panik setengah mati. Ia langsung sigap mengambilkan Kyuhyun air minum. Tapi karena kurang hati-hati, air itu justru tumpah dan membasahi sebagian celana Kyuhyun.

Sebisa mungkin, Kyuhyun meredam dirinya untuk tidak emosi. Alih-alih, ia malah memelototi anak itu dengan pandangan yang membuatnya mengkeret.

.

.

.

Coba melupakan insiden tak lama tadi, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Berikutnya pelajaran apa, Wookie?"

Anak itu masih menunduk. Takut pada Kyuhyun. _Ah_, iya, namanya Ryeowook kalau kau ingin tahu…

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, "Pelajaranku apa?"

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun takut-takut. Tak lama, mata sipitnya ia arahkan ke _notes _kecil yang ada di saku genggamannya. "_Ng… _pelajaran _hyung _Tata Negara dan Sastra Kuno."

"MENGERIKAN!" Kyuhyun bergidik. "Pulang, _ah!_"

Ia membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya, cepat-cepat dimasukkan dalam tasnya. Lalu ia berlari ke luar kelas.

Ryeowook terbingung sebentar. Kemudian, dengan polosnya ia mengikuti Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

"Kamu jangan ikut-ikut!"

Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan _namja _kecil itu—Ryeowook—tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang _Neul Param High School_.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, tapi ia memang benar-benar ingin membolos. Membuat bocah disampingnya ini juga terjerumus untuk ikutan pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Ya ampun…

"Aku juga mau pulang cepat," kilah Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa ke Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dari ruangan paling atas di gedung sekolah itu, Kepala Sekolah-nya tersenyum miris. "Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bolos…"

Ia memandang Kyuhyun—bersama Ryeowook—dengan terluka.

"Seperti itukah pemuda jenius yang dua tahun lalu menggemparkan Korea…?" monolognya. "Memalukan…" erangnya entah pada siapa sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

-KyuMin-

"Jangan nempel terus, dong! Nanti disangka pacarku!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Jujur, ia kelewat sebal dengan anak kecil ini. Pasalnya, sedaritadi mereka jalan bareng, Ryeowook seolah tak mau melepas pelukannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. _Yah_, _yah_… paling tidak, buatlah jarak barang lima senti. Ini mah…

Ryeowook justru makin menempeli Kyuhyun. Ia—lagi-lagi—tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebar itu!

"_Hyung _'kan nggak punya pacar!"

'Namja _menyebalkan…'_

"_Hyung _cuma punya aku.." ujar Ryewook sambil masih menggelayuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

"_Oh_ ya, kamu.. mirip seseorang, ya…" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada wajah Ryeowook. _'…kalau dilihat dari samping, aku seperti ingat seseorang…' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin 'kan?"

"_Eh?_"

Ryeowook tersenyum sejenak, menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh sudut matanya. "Banyak yang bilang begitu, soalnya mataku sipit…" Kemudian Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Sungmin…?"

'_Sungmin? Rasanya pernah kudengar. Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin?'_

.

.

.

Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Berhenti berjalan yang otomatis membuat langkah Kyuhyun juga terhenti karena tertarik olehnya.

"_Suiit suiit~! _Asyik, jam segini sudah pulang sekolah…"

"Anak ini bandel, ya!"

"Anak ingusan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun buru-buru menerjang sekumpulan preman jalanan itu, menonjok semuanya satu-satu dengan tangan kosong!

"COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGI!" teriaknya garang.

Preman-preman itu pada lari tunggang-langgang mendapati Kyuhyun yang beringas. "Maaf!"

"_Hyung _tak perlu memukul mereka!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Mereka… kata-katanya menyinggung perasaan!"

"_Jja_, _ppalliya_, kita ke rumah _hyung_." Ryeowook menggandeng Kyuhyun lagi.

"Menyinggung perasaan?" Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun malah dibingungkan dengan ucapannya sendiri. _'Memangnya mereka bilang apa?'_

-KyuMin-

"_Hyung!_" panggil Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas. "_Wae?_"

"Lihat catatan Matematika, dong.."

'_Aku tak bisa ingat.'_

"_HYUNG!_"

"_Tsk!_" decak Kyuhyun kesal. "Datang ke rumah orang lain jangan belajar, dong!" omelnya.

Bibir tipis Ryeowook membentuk _pout_. "Aku harus belajar untuk menggantikan waktu bolosku hari ini.." balasnya dengan suara lemah.

"Belajarnya di rumah sendiri saja…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati rak—tumpukan-tumpukan buku miliknya yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa. Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang sudah agak berdebu. "Kamu kelas satu 'kan?"

_Catatan Matematika kelas 1._

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk.

"_Ng?_" Kyuhyun menjengitkan alisnya. Ia membolak-balik buku itu dan memperhatikannya seksama.

Hingga…

"Apa ini?"

…ia menemukan selembar halaman buku yang hanya bertuliskan; _11 Desember 2012, jam 14:42, 13 detik…_

-O_KyuMin_O-

'_11 Desember 2012, jam 14:42, 13 detik…'_

Kyuhyun berkutat pada pemikirannya yang tengah menerawang. Semalaman, yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk bengong, melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin coba diingatnya tapi ia tak tahu apa?

"Kyuhyun!"

Bahkan, Kyuhyun mengabaikan _seonsaeng_-nya yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

'_Tanggal 24 'kan…'_

Kyuhyun memainkan pulpennya.

'…_hari ini… aku tak bisa ingat…'_

_._

'_Rasanya ada yang penting…'_

_._

"_HYU~UUUNG!_"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari acara malas-malasannya. _Namja _tampan itu menoleh ke jendela saat dirasa ada sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Mendapati Ryeowook yang mengenakan kaos olahraga dan celana _training_ pendeknya sedang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berniat mengacuhkan Ryeowook. Ia mencibir sebentar untuk selanjutnya menumpukan dagunya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa dirinya mulai mengantuk. Ia menguap. _'Sudahlah, tidur saja.. tidur…'_

'**Hyung**_**,'**_

'**Hyung**_**,'**_

'**Hyung**_**,'**_

'**Hyung**_**,'**_

'**Hyung**_**?'**_

'**Hyung**_**...!'**_

'_**Tunggu aku, ya…'**_

.

.

.

"_OOH!_"

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Semua murid di kelas menatapnya keheranan tak terkecuali sang _seonsaeng. _Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakangnya… dengan tampang cengo'.

Ia mengguncang bahu teman _yeoja _di sampingnya, anarkis. "JAM BERAPA? JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!"

"14:42 KST. Detik 13!" gusar Kyuhyun.

_Yeoja _berambut pendek yang tak bersalah itu mau tak mau menunjukkan jam tangannya ke Kyuhyun, "T-tinggal empat menit lagi…"

'_Aku tak boleh tinggal diam!'_

Kyuhyun berlari kencang, tak memedulikan orang-orang seisi kelas yang memang semuanya _clueless_. _Well_, Kyuhyun pun baru ingat!

_Seonsaeng _itu terlihat memasang tampang digarangkan. Bersiap menggetok kepala anak—sok tahu, menurutnya—itu dengan tongkat kayu yang sedang dipegangnya. "Hei, Kyuhyun! Mau kemana?"

**SREGGG…**

Ia menoleh cepat. "Percobaan alat perpindahan waktu di halaman sekolah!" Kyuhyun berucap singkat.

**Cklek!**

**Siiiii—ngggg~**

...meninggalkan hawa hening di kelas akselerasi _Neul Param_.

"D-dia bangkit!"

Semua murid langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lain tak bukan ialah _seonsaeng _mereka yang merangkap Kepala Sekolah juga. Dengan kompak, mereka memandang aneh padanya. Tapi, seperti tak ambil pusing atau memang tak paham membaca situasi, _seonsaeng _itu malah makin menggeluti ekspresi anehnya—dengan mulut masih komat-kamit, ditambah lagi ada titik airmata di sudut matanya. Kelihatannya ia masih tak menyangka…

"Kyuhyun Cho si anak jenius telah bangkit!" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Orang nomor satu di _Neul Param _itu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dipandanginya seisi kelas itu dengan mata berbinar sarat pengharapan. Satu-dua murid ada yang mau muntah, bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan duluan melihat aksinya itu. Mulai lagi, berlebihannya?

"SEMUA KE HALAMAN SEKOLAH! BANTU PERCOBAAN KYUHYUN!"

"_NDE!_"

Dan yang murid-murid malang itu bisa lakukan hanyalah mengiyakan perintahnya.

_KyuMin_

**Drap, drap, drap..**

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya. Napasnya hampir habis karena ngos-ngosan. Peluh bercucuran dari sudut wajahnya yang karismatik. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada satu…

…Sungmin.

'_Aku belum beritahu _hyung _cara pendaratannya!'_

Tak mempedulikan _yeoja-yeoja fans_-nya histeris melihat penampilannya, ia masih terus berlari.

Surai _brunette _yang dimodel _spike _itu makin acak-acakan. Jas hitam itu juga entah mengapa sudah tidak terkacing rapih lagi. Sebodo amat!

'_Kalau dia melakukan _trip-out _seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia menabrak tanah.'_

…

_**Bersamaan dengan itu, di lain tempat…**_

**BRAK!**

"STASIUN TV!" teriak sang Kepala Sekolah heboh. "CEPAT PANGGIL TV!"

…

Ryeowook yang baru 'ngeh' kalau di lapangan ada ribut-ribut, segera berbalik dan masuk ke kerumunan. Matanya bergerak jeli, mencari sosok Kyuhyun…

"_Hyung?_"

Jujur, baru sekali ini selama ia berteman—atau berpacaran, simpulannya sendiri—dengan Kyuhyun, _namja _itu memakai ekspresi yang sebegitu khawatirnya, seperti ada kecemasan tersendiri di sorot matanya… Padahal, yang Ryeowook tahu adalah Kyuhyun selalu bermuka datar dan dingin. Terlalu serius sampai kadang Ryeowook takut sendiri bahkan untuk sekedar menegur.

.

.

.

Di sudut lapangan, Kepala Sekolah kita sedang menyengir lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kalau begini, peminat sekolah ini pasti akan semakin banyak!"

_Ok_, _ok_… bisa abaikan dia sejenak…?

-KyuMin-

"Bawa matras ini ke depan kelas 1B!" komando Kyuhyun untuk teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya itu mengangguk patuh. "_Ne_." ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sekarang, mereka tengah berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun sembari membawa matras berukuran lumayan besar.

"_Ppalli!_"

.

.

.

Ryeowook—yang sudah lima menitan hanya jadi penonton setia—dengan seenaknya menerobos kumpulan murid-murid didepan.

Mohon jangan salahkan tubuhnya yang kecil sehingga dengan gampangnya ia sampai di barisan terdepan. Membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyeimbangkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun dengan cara berlari kecil disamping Kyuhyun yang masih membawa matras. "_Hyung! _Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?"

**Ckittt!**

"Mobil stasiun TV-nya sampai…" seru para murid.

…

Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri menolehkan kepalanya ke Ryeowook. "Dia akan kembali…" ujarnya pelan.

"_Nugu?_" Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati. Ketakutan hebat mendominasi relung hatinya. Jangan bilang itu—

"Pacarku."

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAAA~"

_Namja _mungil itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tungkai kakinya melemas, seakan sulit untuk dipakai berjalan barang selangkah. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh..

"CEPAT, TAK ADA WAKTU LAGI!"

Ia mendengarnya. Ryeowook mendengar seruan itu amat jelas. Dapat dilihatnya kini ada—

**Sssssssssshhhh…**

Pusaran bola angin yang awalnya kecil mulai membesar seiring bertambah jelasnya benda itu berwujud.

Makin turun..

Turun..

Turun..

"_OH!_" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan.

**BLARRRR!**

Bola-berwarna-kemerahan itu tiba-tiba meledak. Debu-debu beterbangan seiring ledakan itu terjadi. Bahkan, beberapa orang yang berada di dekat situ berhasil terpental lumayan jauh. Untungnya, tak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Awak media yang meliput juga tak pernah menyangka… mereka merekamnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata.

Detik selanjutnya, ia merosot jatuh pada dinding kelas 1B. Lututnya membentur lantai keramik yang cukup keras. Pandangannya seketika kosong.

'_Terlambat…' _rutuknya menyesali diri sendiri. _'Seandainya aku ingat lebih cepat…'_

_Namja _itu menggeretakkan giginya. _'Seandainya tak kubuat mesin seperti itu…'_

…

"Sudah berakhir, ya.."

Ryeowook tertatih mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. "_Hyung?_"

"…"

Ia mengusap-usap bahu tegap Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya posesif dari belakang. "Pacarmu tak akan kembali lagi.." bisiknya. Airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata indah milik _namja _mungil itu. "…yang ada cuma aku!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Ryeowook dengan wajahnya yang sayu tengah menatapnya, lengkap dengan kilatan lensa yang seakan menggambarkan… kesakitan? Apa mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja..

"_Haha_…" Kyuhyun tertawa garing. "JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU PALING BENCI CERITA SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya sarat ego.

Ryeowook menahan Kyuhyun dengan cara menarik lengannya supaya tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. "Anggap saja orang itu tak pernah ada!" suaranya melengking keras.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!" Ryeowook menggeleng keras. Wajahnya telah dibasahi airmatanya sendiri yang sudah ia usahakan untuk membendungnya. Rupa-rupanya anak itu tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA DIAM SAJA?!"

Semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan inisiatifnya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sejenak kala mendengar teriakan tujuh oktaf dari seorang _namja_ kumal yang memakai seragam robek-robek yang sekarang duduk bersila di atas matras. Wajahnya coreng-moreng, tidak kelihatan jelas…

_Namja _itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "AKU KAGET, NIH! MALAM HARI MENDADAK BERUBAH JADI SIANG, DAN AKU DITERBANGKAN OLEH MESIN! UUH…" Ia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. "…KUPIKIR AKU AKAN MATI…?"

"Sungmin-_hyung?_"

Ryeowook terpana mendengarnya. Jelas, itu semua sudah cukup dari sebuah penjelasan panjang sekalipun. Ia menunduk menatap lantai yang dingin. _'Benar… ternyata benar, dia punya pacar…'_

Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan Ryeowook pada lengannya. Ryeowook terdiam sementara Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin…

**Plakk!**

...dan menamparnya cukup keras.

"_BABO! _SALAH SELANGKAH SAJA _HYUNG _BISA MATI!" bentaknya kasar.

Sungmin mengaduh. Ia mengusap-usap pipi yang menjadi korban tamparan Kyuhyun belum lama itu. "Aduuuuuh.."

"Kenapa _hyung _gegabah begitu?"

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingat?!"

.

Merasa sudah tidak lagi diperlukan keberadaannya disitu, Ryeowook memilih membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Lagipula, dari dulu _hyung_—"

"_Mian_, _ne?_"

Ryeowook berbalik lagi. "_Ne?_"

"_Nde._"

Sungmin menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Ditambah lagi dengan _eyes smile_-nya, membuat Sungmin nampak begitu tulus di hadapan Ryeowook. Sama sekali tidak terlihat membanggakan dirinya—asli, Sungmin agaknya sedikit merasa bersalah akan kedatangannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. _Yah_, Sungmin bisa membaca semuanya hanya dengan menebak-nebak. Tapi, bukankah itu semua betul? Melihat pandangan mata dan sikap posesif (ketika Ryeowook menahan lengan Kyuhyun—Sungmin memperhatikannya) _namja _mungil itu terhadap Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memang menaruh hati untuk Kyuhyun—yang notabene _sunbae_-nya—'kan?! Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut _namja _mungil itu akan terluka perasaannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana…?

Ini sudah takdir ketika Sungmin kembali di saat yang.. katakanlah kurang tepat.

Kyuhyun masih emosi. "Tidak cukup minta maaf…" ketusnya pada Sungmin. _Ok_, Kyuhyun mungkin salah paham dengan permintaan maaf yang Sungmin tujukan untuk Ryeowook. Atau memang dasarnya Kyuhyun itu _over_pede?!

"Aku gampang bosan, kok…" Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap lelehan airmata di pipi tirusnya. "Syukurlah, _hyung!_" Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang wajahnya riang dilengkapi senyuman terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun cengo'.

-KyuMin-

**Epilog~**

"Hei…"

"_Hm?_" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin malas. Ia sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain yang penting bukan ke Sungmin. Catat, Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku, "Kamu menungguku, 'kan?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia mengusap-usap permukaan wajah Kyuhyun—bermaksud untuk meredakan rasa dongkolnya.

"Siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun melengos. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ingin sok jual mahal..

Kekasihnya malah terkikik. Sungmin, dengan segala _aegyo _yang dimilikinya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. _Foxy _cantik itu menatap intens _obsidian _Kyuhyun. Jemarinya yang lentik kini berganti pekerjaan menjadi menyisir-nyisir helaian surai Kyuhyun.

"_Ooh_, kamu semakin tampan saja!" puji Sungmin yang tapi lebih condong pada menggombal.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Dasar, _hyung _aneh…"

.

.

.

"Aku bukan _hyung_-mu lagi, 'kan?"

**_END_**

**hello '-')/ pendatang baru di sini, mohon bantuannya ne ._. #bow  
minta ripiew kalo udah telanjur baca(?) ._.v**


End file.
